Azokhistan-Zetterra War
The Azokhistan-Zetterra War '''is an ongoing military conflict beginning at 19:30 of 9/192 , in which the two nations had a number of battles over NationStates. It was fought between the countries of Azokhistan and Zetterra. Causes The main cause of this conflict is the Fall of Leonya. Just an hour before, The Golden Dawn of Leonya was banned from NationStates by the liberalist invaders who reported him for not assimilating along with its puppet nations. A leadership crisis ensued, and despite the fact that there was no way that anyone could get power and return the region to peace, a fight broke out between the two biggest contenders: Azokhistan and Zetterra. Azokistan wished to take the throne despite being third in line after Deathstab, Zetterra disagreed with this unhonarable act and stated such. Azokistan then replied: "You seceded at the first opportunity when the reforms came into effect". This outraged the Zetterrans as Azokistan refuses to both remember their pact they made and except responsibility for the creation of the reforms themself, and so with their Lord's dynasty to protect from these pretender rebels Zetterra formerly declared war on Azokistan. A war of words was started on the RMB, with it quickly becoming more violent. Soon, both Azokhistani and Zetterran troops were mobilised, meeting at their borders. Major Events '''Battle of Zette just minutes after the troops were mobilised the war turned hot as the battle of Zette commenced it took place near the old Zetterran capital on the border and lasted for approximately one and a half hours in this brief skermish an unprecedented amount of lives were lost casualties weighing in at 3000 for Zetterra and nearly 10000 for azokhistan The Zetterrens had the advantage as the have higher trained generals advanced Zetterran military technology better tactics and their sensational ability of urban warfare many dangerous weapons were used by both side, as neither wanted to lose the initial battle eventually the azokhistani ￼forces had to back down after their leader recalled them the Zetterrans considered this to be a win for their sides and other less bias sources disagree after the battle azokhistan pledged that the war was not over and that the troops would be back for more fighting at a later date battle of herr at the beginning of 10/192 azokhistan and Zetterra fought once again about the translation of the german word Herr Zetterra insisted that it meant lord but azokhistan correctly for sir or mister this continued for several hours until the tensions were forgotten both countrys militaries were once again mobilised and met at a standoff at the Zetterran town of Fotri there were several shots fired but no casualties pause in the war and the treaty of angmar in the middle of 10/192 just after the Battle of Herr Zetterra presured Azokhistan into ending the war there was a brief discussion on it and the tension between the two sides faded this lasted a few hours until tensions rose again when the Zetterra premier was sent an insult from the tetermokistanese this resulted in Zetterran forces becoming angered and feeling betrayed on the world stage eventually at the end of 10/192 the nation of Zetterra left Nova Jane Austinus for Auratus, seen as the main enemy of Austinus Category:War